


Black or red? (Good for me rewrite)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me Rewrite [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: In that moment she could ask him to do anything and he would do it.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me Rewrite [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Black or red? (Good for me rewrite)

The spider crawls up the tank, Cronus that's what Madelyn called the eight-legged creature. It's watching him with its buggy eyes like it's trying to figure out why he's there. He had to fight the urge to take the thing out of the tank and squash it. 

Madelyn was fond of it, the way other people were cats and dogs, Homelander couldn't stand the tarantula mainly because it was a gift from a "friend".

The way she said friend with a sparkle in her eyes and softness in her voice made him feel the same way as he had when Vogelbaum tested to see if he were immune to lava.

"Black or red?" Madelyn asks coming down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her body, hair wild and dripping with water; holding up two different dresses in her hand. 

She doesn't look surprised that he's there or alarmed that he broke into her house. It's like Madelyn knew what he was going to do it before he was even aware he was going to do it. 

He's struggling form a coherent thought, let alone speak. Madelyn has never looked more beautiful to him than she does now, but he can't find the words to tell her that. Homelander feels as if a thief has stolen every word he has learnt from him. Leaving him unable to say the things he wants to.

"Earth to Homelander, which one?" there is a smirk on her face, and he can feel his face burning. There is no way on earth; Madelyn doesn't know how she effects him. "Also, what was so important you needed to see me so urgently?".

"My speech for tonight it's bullshit Madelyn," each word feels like coughing up a tiny pebble. The moment he saw her like this, he no longer gave two shits about the speech. If Madelyn at this moment asked him to read it naked while juggling flamethrowers, Homelander would.

"It's a good speech, and you're going give it," she replies softly. "Now, the red dress or the black one?" 

"Red," Homelander answers, biting his bottom lip. They both knew the discussion over whether he would give the speech or not was over. "But wear the cobra bracelet I got you with it,".

"Of course," Madelyn replies, giving him a small smile. "I need to finish getting ready, go take a seat in the living room. I won't take long,".


End file.
